ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 41: Voyage- Achrones vs Saimaro
Ahatake is unconcious from the blow to the head, and Saimaro pops his knuckles "Payback for punching me in the face when we were in the Underworld." He hears Achrones step in through the hole in the wall made by the crashed glider. Achrones verifies "Actually, it was me who punched you in the face." Saimaro growls and asks "Here to save your friend, are 'ya?" Achrones nods while smiling "Yup." Saimaro rips a Grenade off the strap on his leg and pulls off the pin. Achrones' eyes go wide and he unsheathes his Katana. Saimaro launches the Grenade at him and declares "Take this!" Achrones swiftly knocks the Grenade out a window with his sword. Saimaro uncaps four Grenades and rolls them to Achrones, then runs into another room. He hears the explosion and smiles. But his victory is cut short by Achrones' blade stabbing through the wall and through Saimaro's kidney. He growns in pain and clutches his wound as the blade exits. He limps over to a door marked with an exit sign. Achrones walks into the hallway with blood dripping off the end of his sword. "I'm afraid it's my duty to not let you leave here alive." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Saimaro bursts through the door and slams it behind him. He limps over to a ladder that leads to a roof. As he is limping he remembers how he met Echo and got into this situation in the first place. He recounts walking into a dark room with the Demon Prince sitting on a wooden chair with one leg over the over while reading a Newspaper telling of Saimaro's great acts of Terrorist bombing. Echo asks while reading "You are the Llama el Rey that the reports have confirmed?" Saimaro nods and asks "A fan of my work?" Echo's expression doesn't change and he continues to read "Speculations have even begun that you had a hand in the 9/11 incident in 2001. 'An assailant who works in secret for large sums of money in exchange for arsenist, terroristic, and otherwise disastrous bombings'. And here we are." He puts the Newspaper down on a wooden crate and says "How much would it take for you to join my crew?" Saimaro smirks and says "12 grand, no less." Echo smiles "Done." Saimaro climbs up the ladder and onto the rooftop. He leans against the brick wall at the end. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief and thinks to thimself "12 grand in exchange for my eternal soul..." He recounts the end of the meeting. Saimaro is handed a briefcase filled with American Hundred Dollars and smirks "What's the task?" Echo confirms "Servitude." He backs up and says "I don't roll that way, man." Echo's expression hardens and he says "Not like that, fool. You will build war machines and bombs for me as long as money keeps ending up in your hands. Got it?" Saimaro nods and asks one final question "What purpose would these war machines serve?" Echo smiles coldly and says "World domination." Saimaro smirks again and walks out of the warehouse they were meeting in. Saimaro thinks to himself while bleeding atop the building. "If only I knew that Echo was a Demon who'd sell your soul out in a second, I probably wouldn't have accepted that offer." Achrones manages to break down the door, which was jammed shut after being slammed so hard. He heads toward the ladder while recounting a time he had with Ahatake, who is now lying unconcious in a hallway. They were eating at a ramen bar in Okinawa, while hunting a freelance Spy. Achrones sips down the rest of the broth in his ramen cup and comments "Now that's some good ramen, eh Ahatake-san?" Ahatake has lifted his mask to his mouth and is eating that way. Achroens thinks to himself "Dude is really bent on keeping his identity secret, isn't he?" Finally Ahatake finishes and pays for the food. He comments to Achrones "Senpai, usually it's the teacher who buys food for the student." Achrones turns to him and says whiningly "Bah! That's nonsense! I'm teaching you all I know, the least you could do is thank me by buying me food." The memory ends at that, and Achrones sighs as he thinks to himself "I probably should have bought the kid food. All this time I've been taking advantage of his undying loyalty, but that ends here. Ahatake... If we make it out of this, I promise I will change for the better." He walks up the ladder to face Saimaro for the final time. (Ending vid plays)